HeyGirls
HeyGirls (헤이걸스) is a four-member girl group under Moai Entertainment. The group was originally called Black Queen. They gained some recognition after appearing on Mnet's talent show Superstar K3 before officially debuting on October 19, 2012 with the single "Good Girl".Black Queen unveils debut digital single "Good Girl" History 'Pre-debut' Black Queen originally was a Korean dance group that was active since 2008. After gaining some attention, the group announced their upcoming debut to be in early 2012. '2012: Debut with "Good Girl"' On October 19, 2012, the group debuted with their first digital single "Good Girl" with the group original line-up consisting of: Jihyun, Jandi, Jiyoung, Sori (currently a member of ICIA, under the stage name Nayoon) and Rani. After the release, the group had numerous line-up changes. One former member, Mizi, later debuted as a member of BIKINY. '2016–2017: "Nolja", re-debuting as HeyGirls, "No One But You"' On February 3, 2016, Black Queen released their second digital single titled "Nolja". After the release, they announced that they will be re-debuting under a new group name called HeyGirls. On November 20, 2017 the group released their first digital single under their new name titled "No One But You". '2018: "Follow Me", "Nog-Yeojwo", and "Yoo-hoo-hoo"' On May 9, the group announced the upcoming release of their second digital single, later on revealing the single's title to be "Follow Me". It was released on May 18.HeyGirls announcing their upcoming third release On July 10, HeyGirls notified fans that they will be coming back with a single titled "Nog-Yeojwo". It was later released on July 16.HeyGirls notifying fans about the upcoming release of "Nog-yeojwo" with a Music video teaser On October 15, the group announced on an Instagram post that they would be coming back with their fourth single "Yoo-hoo-hoo".HeyGirls announcing their up-coming fourth release The single was then released on October 30. On November 28, the group won their first award at the 26th Korean Culture Entertainment Awards in the Rookie Award category.PENTAGON, Im Soo Hyang, Lee Yoo Ri, And More Win Big At 2018 Korea Culture And Entertainment Awards '2019: Line-up changes' On June 25, Moai Entertainment revealed Heesu's contract would be expiring on the 30th and that as a result, would be leaving the group. Two new members would be introduced in July.HEYGIRLS_Official on Instagram: HeyGirls announcing Heesu's departure On July 3, Sulhee and Baekhap were introduced as the newest members.HEYGIRLS_Official on Instagram: HeyGirls new member SulHeeHEYGIRLS_Official on Instagram: HeyGirls new member BaekHap In November, Baekhap left the group without an official statement being released. One month later, in December, Moai Entertainment opened up auditions for new HeyGirls members.@heygirls_official: 헤이걸스 추가 멤버 오디션 Members Discography Digital singles * "Good Girl" (2012) (Black Queen) * "Nolja" (2016) (Black Queen) * "No One But You" (2017) * "Follow Me" (2018) * "Nog-Yeojwo" (2018) * "Yoo-hoo-hoo" (2018) Awards and nominations Gallery HeyGirls No One But You group promo photo.png|"No One But You" (1) HeyGirls No One But You promo photo (3).png|"No One But You" (2) HeyGirls No One But You promo photo (2).png|"No One But You" (3) HeyGirls Nog-Yeojwo group promo photo.png|"Nog-Yeojwo" (1) HeyGirls Nog-Yeojwo promo photo (2).png|"Nog-Yeojwo" (2) HeyGirls Yoo-hoo-hoo group promo photo.png|"YOO-HOO-HOO" HeyGirls Homepage profile picture.png|Homepage profile picture References Official links * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * YouTube * Website Category:2012 debuts Category:Female groups Category:Groups Category:HeyGirls